Session
by December'sRose
Summary: Toph visits a shrink. Tokka drabble.


Title: Session

Rated K

Summary: Toph visits a shrink. Tokka centric drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I was originally going to place this in **D is for Drabble**, but I kept going over 100 words, so I decided to make it its own drabble. This is just a short something that I had to get out of my head. Also, I wrote this before DoBS aired.

---

Dedication: For Nerf-or-Nothing. I know this can't really be defined as fluffy Tokka, but I still hope you enjoy this! Your requested drabble will be posted soon in **D is for Drabble** btw.

---

"So, your name is Toph Be Fong, am I correct?"

"Snoozles, drop the psychiatrist act. I'm serious!"

"Serious, mmm? Well Ms. Toph Be Fong-serious, I'll have to ask you a few questions now. What's so important that you had to call a meeting with me in the middle of the night?"

"First of all, YOU ARE NOT A SHRINK! TAKE OF THAT STUPID BEARD!"

"All comments regarding my manly beard will have to be postponed until the end of the session. Now, what is troubling you?"  
"Fine, I'll play along. I'm having trouble sleeping at night because I can't stop thinking about someone."

"Love."

"WHAT!?"

"You're in love with someone, it's quite obvious. Insomnia is one of the many symptoms."

"Okay, meathead, and let's just say I _was_ in love with someone. Let's just say that hypothetically, I had . . . um, certain feelings for . . . someone."

"Can you be more specific other than someone?"

"NO! Now are you going to help me or not!?"

"My apologies Ms. Toph Be Fong-serious."

"Anyway, so . . . what do I do?"

A pause.

"Well, have you confronted this someone about your _'feelings'_"

"No, that's the thing. I don't think I can ever tell him how I really feel."

"And why is that?"  
"Well, because . . . he's already in love with someone else."

Another pause.

"I see. Yes, I can imagine some complications there."

"No kidding. So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well Ms. Toph Be Fong-serious, I do have a few suggestions."  
"Spit them out already, Snoozles!"

"One: Stop calling me 'Snoozles'. I am a psychiatrist and I demand to be respected as such!"

"…"

"Secondly, I feel that you should just go on and spill your feelings to this 'someone'. Let him know what you really think of him. Things just might work out for the two of you."

"I doubt it; he's so in love with his girlfriend. They're in a . . . long distance relationship at the moment."

"The perfect time to confront him!"

"You don't get it Snoo- I mean, Sokka. He's been hurt in the past by some ex girlfriend. I don't know a lot of the details; no one will tell me . . . not even his sister."

Another pause.

"I see . . . well, is there any way you can ask him yourself?"

"Nope. I don't think I can. He gets really . . . emotional whenever the subject is brought up. Like he doesn't want me to know."

"Do you think his current girlfriend knows of these troubles?"

"Probably . . . when we were all traveling together, they talked about everything. I wasn't really eavesdropping, but any moron could tell that they were close."

"Were?"

"Well . . . still are, I guess. I don't know."

"Tell me, Ms. Toph Be Fong-serious, are you positive that your secret crush will reject you."

"Yep."

"…And you're positive that he'll never speak to you again?"  
"Well, I do know it'd be sort of awkward . . . but yeah."

"Well I would, hypothetically speaking of course, never shoot an admirer down. I'm sure your worries are just doubts."

"So, are you saying I should . . . tell him, even though he has a girlfriend who he's in love with and everything?"  
"Indeed."

"…I see."

"So tell me, Ms. Toph Be Fong-serious . . . um, when are you exactly planning on letting this certain someone know?"

"….and you want to know this, why?"

"Hey, I'm not only a psychiatrist, I'm a curious psychiatrist!

"…"  
"Ow, why'd you hit me!?"

"Because Sokka: YOU. ARE. NOT. A. SHRINK!"

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, it's stupid, yes I know. Still, it was somewhat amusing to write and I had to get it out of my head. If you enjoyed this in any way, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know via review! Thanks for reading!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
